


Can't Go Home Again

by idratherwrite



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sad, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gives Tim and Wil some privacy. They use it to connect in a way that's more than physical.</p><p>This fic is kind of a bummer. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is SAD, people. I do love Timhelm but in the canon everything about it is kind of depressing. Also, I'm a slut for angst sometimes, so you've been warned.
> 
> If you need a pick me up after this, I recommend [Dressed to Impress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6484618/chapters/14841781) by ThirtySixSaveFiles.

It comes as a surprise for the both of them. It had been months since Jack had told Wilhelm to "stop with the fucking coy act and just screw Tim Tam's brains out." When Timothy had asked if that meant he would stop getting a live feed of everything he saw and heard, Jack laughed his usual nasty laugh.

"What, and miss the show?"

So now that Jack had told him that they were getting half an hour ("I know Wilhelm can pound you for way longer than that, Tims, but I'd rather keep it short") off the record to do what they pleased, they basically ran up to the small room they had in Concordia while their teammates chuckled behind them.

Tim runs in first, throwing his jacket aside and beginning to take his shirt off. Wilhelm comes in behind him and looks hungrily at the revealed skin but as Tim turns around looking like he has half an hour to save the world, not just have sex, he freezes in place.

Tim looks at him worriedly, a question in his eyes. Wilhelm extends his arm towards him, and Tim easily takes the larger man's hand and lets himself be pulled to the strong body he now knows so well. When Tim kisses him, he does so as if he's been running out of air and Wilhelm is the Oz kit that will keep him alive. Wilhelm, however, will not be hurried, so Tim breaks the kiss and looks at him with a mixture of frustration and confusion.

"We do have a time limit here, big guy," Tim says, still not fully out of character. He clears his throat and when he speaks again the softer tones of the real Tim are more present. "Or do you want me to undress you?"

"I want you to tell me about yourself," Wilhelm says, voice still low. He wouldn't put it past Jack to still be listening to them. "That's the main reason why Jack records all of what you do, right?"

Tim's eye widen and then he blushes. He buries his face in Wilhelm's chest and as if by instinct the larger man's arms wrap around the doppelganger.

"It's more about making sure I don't betray him," Tim says, looking up at Wil. "But, yeah, there's some very strict rules about my past identity there."

Wilhelm notices how over time Tim has stopped saying "my real identity" and replaced it with "my past identity." He doesn't think much about that because he knows why the change has taken place.

Tim sighs and walks to the bed, Wilhelm follows and they both lie down. "What do you want to know?" Tim asks as he arranges himself to use Wilhelm's strong chest as a pillow.

Wilhelm's head swarm with questions. "Everything," he confesses, "but for now I'd just like to know why you agreed to being Jack's double."

He has sort of pieced the story from bits that have scaped Jack when addressing Tim, and a couple of ECHOs he may have not had permission to hear, but he needed to hear Tim's version of the story.

The familiar parts of the story, the massive student loans, comes out but then Tim explains that his mother had gotten sick, and with only him and another brother to take care of her it was rapidly becoming a situation that threatened to take away what little the small family had. He had agreed to the body double program almost without thinking.

And then Tim confesses how he doesn't know if Jack kept his word. He doesn't know if his family is getting even part of the money that was promised. And he has no way to contact them to make sure. Even if he had, he did know Jack wouldn't break his promise to kill both his mother and brother if he tried. By the end of it he is crying, sobbing slightly every other phrase.

"I don't think I'll ever see them again, Wil."

And Wil kisses him, because he knows as well as Tim that he won't. But this is all that he can offer him.

"We should," Tim starts before sobbing. "We should undress. If Jack sees we didn't have sex-"

Wil kisses him gain to silence him, understanding. They undress quickly, but it's far more intimate than ever before. They spend little time on foreplay, and when Jack comes back online Wilhelm's already close to coming inside Tim.

"Ah, come on, missionary?" Jack complains. "I though I'd get to see your freaky side!"

Wilhelm almost shouts as he comes, wanting to drown out the sound of Jack. He pushes Tim's hand aside and finishes jerking him off as he stares into his eyes. Tim closes his eyes and moans loudly as he comes in his hands.

"Welp, if this vanilla sex is all you're gonna do while I'm giving you the benefit of privacy, Timmy, I suppose I can give you a night off."

\-----

Jack shuts off the sound, but of course never ends the recording. He hates to admit it but he has grown fond of his double.

So let him have this thing with Wil. Tim Tam's right, after all. He won't ever get to see his family again and so will never learn that as far as his family knows, he just up and disappeared one day.

He listens as Tim tells Wil of said family and decides it's not any sort of conscience that makes him decide to make sure a substantial amount of money finds its way to Tim's mother. It's just, he reasons, the payment for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :3


End file.
